Horo Horo no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Perona }} The Horo Horo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce ghosts, making the user a . "Horo" is the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "Hollow", referring to the user's ghost-like powers. Horo can also refer to the way Perona laughs. In the Viz Manga, it is called the Hollow-Hollow Fruit. This fruit was eaten by Perona. The powers of the fruit were first seen being used with one of Perona's ghosts spying on the Straw Hat crew unnoticed. It was only during their dinner with Brook that they noticed it. Strengths and Weaknesses pierced by a Negative Hollow.]] The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Perona, is that it gives its user the ability to produce spectral replicas that they can control. These replicas can come in different forms and are all immune to physical attacks. The most basic of these forms are Negative Ghosts. Should a person pass through one of these, they will immediately fall on their knees in manner similar to Foxy and become very negative about themselves. These replicas can also be used to gather information from different areas. Though the power of the user's Negative Ghosts are seemingly unavoidable, they have no effect on a person who is originally pessimistic about himself. This is clearly seen when several of Perona's Negative Ghosts passed through Usopp. Usopp, being pessimistic about his own abilities, was completely unaffected by them. In fact the second time she tried it on him, Usopp caused the negativity to backfire on Perona and her Negative Ghosts causing them to collapse with negativity. She can also produce rounder looking replicas called Mini-hollows, or Toku-hollows, which have the ability to create shockwave explosions. The strength of the explosions is directly proportional to the size of the hollow; the larger the hollow, the more powerful the explosion. Should Perona wish to, she can link her consciousness to many Negative Ghosts to create her "ghost network" which she uses to gather information about the goings on at Thriller Bark. She can also use this ability as a form of astral projection; Perona projects her own "hollow" or spirit which looks exactly like her, is impervious to physical attack, can summon ghost replicas, change size, fly, and is intangible. However to perform either of these moves Perona's physical body must remain limp and unconscious. While she is projecting her spirit, the only way to harm her is to injure her defenseless, unconscious body. Other than that she is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Perona, have been used for both combat and information gathering situations. She has used her Negative Ghosts to weaken enemies so that her allies, like Absalom's Zombie Soldiers, can have an upper advantage. She has also used her ghosts in an elaborate information gathering and surveillance system, called , in order to monitor things around and on Thriller Bark. Perona is also able to use her Devil Fruit powers to create other kinds of ghosts. Perona can create explosive ghosts of varying sizes which she can use against her opponents,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapters 465-466 and Episodes 360-361, Perona uses several attacks against Usopp. another ghost she can create looks perfectly like her in every detail. This ghost is able to float in midair, go through solid objects, and change shape. This ghost is actually an astral projection of her consciousness and thus allows her to attack opponents without them attacking her directly. The named techniques that are used by Perona that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Perona sends out a ghost that can drain the will of any person it comes into contact with, as long as the person is not already very negative to begin with (aka: Usopp). :* : Perona sends four Negative Hollows at four separate targets, or a single target, draining their will. This is only a named technique in the anime. * : Perona creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm, which she sends towards her opponent. This was first seen being performed before Usopp. :* : After sending her Mini Hollows towards an opponent, Perona makes them explode with a snap of her fingers. A single explosion is strong enough to create a hole in a stone wall. This was first seen being used against Usopp. * : Perona creates a much bigger version of her Mini Hollows and sends it after her opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called Special Hollow. These ghosts appear to be somewhat tangible, as one was able to lift Usopp up with its mouth. :* : Perona snaps her fingers and detonates her Special Hollow, causing a massive explosion. * : Said to be Perona's strongest combo, she generates three Negative Hollows and a Special Hollow. The complete attack is never seen precisely, as Bartholomew Kuma stops it effortlessly. Trivia * This Devil Fruit's name is a reminiscent of Perona's signature laughter, "Horohorohoro". She shares this attribute with Edward Newgate and his Gura Gura no Mi, "Gurararara" and Breed and his Peto Peto no Mi , "Petotototo". * It appears that after the timeskip, Perona can use her powers such as flight without leaving her body as before she would have needed to leave her body to perform any of her more dangerous powers from fear of endangering herself. This means that she has gotten stronger or gained more advanced control of her powers in the last two years. * It is possible that this fruit's name is a reference to the Bleach manga. In Bleach, there are bad souls who couldn't "pass on" and became evil called Hollows, similiar to the hollows produced by this fruit. * The astral projection power of this fruit is the same as that of Brook's Yomi Yomi no Mi. References External Links * Ghost - Wikipedia article about ghosts in general. * Pessimism - Wikipedia article about Pessimism. * Astral projection - Wikipedia article on Astral projection. * Ghosts Central - Monstrous.com articles on ghosts * Ghost - Monstropedia article about ghosts in general. * Paranormal - Ghosts and Spirits - Skeptic World article about ghosts. * Ghosts & Hauntings - Shadowlands - site about ghosts. * Ghosts, Hauntings and Poltergeists - site about ghosts. * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which Perona's explosive ghost attacks resemble. * Astral Travel Information - Covers astral time travel, techniques, experiences, and the varying effects. * Astral Voyage.com - Site about Astral projection and other related subjects. * Out of Body Experiences and the Astral Hypothesis Part I, Part II - The New England Skeptical Society articles about Astral projection. Site Navigation ca:Horo Horo no Mi it:Horo Horo Category:Paramecia